Secrets and Games
by MsPau
Summary: Natsu and Lucy tries to keep their relationship a secret but the love the thrill of getting caught. They also can't control themselves, therefore the marks. ONESHOT. NALU.


**Author's Note: This idea occurred to me while I was hanging out with my friends at a pizza parlor. The characters are probably out of character. I'm sorry. I do not own Fairy Tail. This is short though**

* * *

 **Secrets and Games**

It was a bright sunny day in Magnolia as a certain salmon haired mage walked towards the famous guild at the middle of the city. His usual blue companion wasn't around him as he took his time. He wasn't feeling sluggish but he was feeling tired and sleepy. Despite that, he loved the feeling of the heat from the sun on his skin.

Natsu let out a load yawn as soon he sat down at the counter in their guild before ordering a huge pile of food for his breakfast. There were bruises on his arms and his chest. Others may not have noticed it but it didn't escape Mira's eyes. Curiosity shot through in her system but decided against asking the mage. She had noticed it before but the bruises were more visible now.

"Natsu? Where did the bruises came from?" The white haired demon asked, pointing towards his arms and chest.

"I was training in the mountains yesterday till evening. I guess I didn't notice it." He shrugged.

"That's why you seem so tired!" She exclaimed, noting his tired appearance, before she left towards the kitchen to grab his order.

"Naaaaaaaaatsuuuuuuu!" The blue haired feline shouted in glee as he flew towards the arms of the said mage.

"Haaaaaaappy!" He hugged the cat as soon as it was in his arms.

"Carla finally accepted a fish from me!" he exclaimed excitedly. "We actually shared the fish but it was like a date!"

He listened to the cat about his night, nodding along as he gobbled up his food that Mira gave. He was feeling better as food filled up his stomach. He didn't notice that the cat stopped talking already. He looked at Happy and found his staring at him.

"Natsu? Did a cat scratch you?" He asked, looking worried.

Confusion clouded his mind. It took a minute before he realised that Happy was asking about the scratch marks that he has.

"I saw a wildcat in the mountains after I took a bath in a lake. I tried petting it and it got mad." frowning at the memory.

"I don't believe that you were training." a new voice stated as he slapped the back of the fire dragon slayer. "And I don't believe that it's a cat."

Wincing, he glared at the iron dragon slayer. Before he could throw a punch, Gajeel gave him a knowing grin that made him freeze.

"I can smell her all over you." He murmured, knowing that Natsu would hear him. "I want metal for a whole month if you want me to shut up."

Glaring at Gajeel, keeping his temper in check.

"Mira!" He called out to order. "A full serving of iron for the metalhead."

His received a curious look from the barmaid before she nodded and served Gajeel his iron.

"Not a word."

"Gihee."

He stood up and placed his money down the counter before walking away. He needed to blow off some steam. Spotting the raven haired mage, he rushed towards him to deliver a punch and start a brawl.

* * *

"Naaaaatsu~~"

Lucy whined as she pulled at her hands only to feel the restraints dig in her skin. She was currently handcuffed to her bed, arms and legs. His scarf was tied around her eyes, taking away her sight. It left her waiting, anticipating what he had in store for him. The only cloth that she wore was his own shirt and her underwear. Cool air touched her heated flesh.

"You see, Lucy, you've been a bad girl." He started as he traced an ice on her are legs, going upwards towards her thighs.

Surprise shot through Lucy's nerves as she felt the cold against her skin. She was expecting his warmth.

"Why?" She asked as she shivered.

"First, Mira noticed the bruises." He stated as he traced another ice on her inner thigh using his other hands.

"But y-you enjoyed it." She murmured, enjoying the cool feeling against her skin.

He hummed in agreement. He did enjoy their session the night before. He would never admit it into words though. Unless they did a play. He never knew that Lucy could go so far when he allowed her to do anything and everything she wanted to him. He discovered a new hidden kink of hers, bondage. She stated that she was curious and a certain redhaired female taught her the mechanics of everyhing she wanted to try.

The ice in his other had already melted, leaving her leg wet. His other hand was threading closer towards her core, causing her to shiver and open her legs wider. He kept on teasing her with the ice until it melted. He looked at Lucy's flushed cheeks and grinned at her labored breathing. His eyes swept all over her body. He loved seeing her wear his shirt but he prefers seeing her naked.

He considered burning the shirt but he knew that she would get mad at him. He pulled the shirt upwards to expose her breasts and placed the end of the shirt near her mouth. He could clearly see the perk nipples, begging to be pinched and bit.

He wanted to but he needed to hold back.

"Bite it Luce." He whispered against her ear before giving it a small bite.

As soon as she heard his command, her mouth opened and allowed Natsu to placed the cloth in her mouth. She held it in place using her teeth, anticipating everything that he would do to her.

"Very good. Don't let it go.." He spoke lightly as he ran his fingers on her skin, playing with the thin cloth of her underwear. "Also, Happy noticed the scratch marks."

His hands went towards the basin where the melting ice was placed and grabbed one. He placed it on her belly button. Her breath hitched. She could never get used the the sudden cold after her heated touch.

"Also, the metalhead knows."

She jerked in alarm causing the ice to fall to the bed from the stomach. Their relationship was a secret since they wanted the privacy. She knew that they would become the center of attraction once their status is out. Confusion entered her system. She knew that they were careful. She made sure that no one would know.

"He could smell your scent all over me." He answered as he picked up the ice that fell.

He placed it at her breast and moved it encircling her nipple before he blew a hot breath on the wet skin. Heat shot through her as she shivered from the feeling. She moned as Natsu did that same thing to the other breast.

He kissed the valley of her chest before he placed another ice on her bellybutton.

"Don't let it fall. If you do, I'll punish you." He stated as he palmed on of her breasts.

A grin formed on his face when she nodded. Her face was flushed and she was aware of his every move and action. He started to trail his hand towards her core, rubbing her lower lips through her underwear.

"Let's start our game Luce." He grinned as he pressed his thumb on her clit through the cloth. "Let's see if we can still keep this a secret from the guild."

She let out a moan as pleasure shot through her body. The thrill of keeping their relationship a secret despite the obvious marks from their sessions made feel hotter. They wanted to know how far they can go before everyone start picking up the hints of their relationship.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I feel that is rushed. BTW, I used my phone to type this down. THIS IS NOT EDITED. I apologize if you didn't like it.**

 **Can you guys take a guess on what Lucy did to Natsu? :D**

 **I hope you like it.**


End file.
